Hallows Eve - Epilogue is posted! Story is done!
by Rachel2
Summary: It's Halloween, and Serena's bummed out... But well Darien be able to change all that? (This is a WAY CUTE STORY about, love, loss, and sarow!) If that's the kinda thing your into..
1. A Dream

Hallows Eve - Chapter 1  
By: Rachel*  
Rated - PG-13 (Mild cursing)  
Gender - Drama/romance/comedy  
  
~Hey everyone! (Crickets heard in background) Oh! Thanks, I feel loved! Just kidding.... Anyway this is my first story that I'm posting on AOL, so for all you peoples who like dissing people and saying there stories stink and that you shouldn't be a writer, JUST BACK OFF! Anyway.... That's all I wanted to say except...  
~(Sigh) I do not own Sailor Moon, and never will.. I also do not own any product, store, or TV show or whatever, that coasts over 100 bucks... BUT I OWN THIS STORY SO THERE!!! BOOYAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'll shut up now....  
  
  
Hallows Eve  
  
Chapter 1  
A Dream  
  
Darien griped onto Serena's wrist, her grip loosening from his hands. "Darien! Don't let me fall please!" Serena hung over hundreds of feet, a tear running down her face.  
  
"I wont let you fall Serena hold on!" Darien struggled desperately trying to pull her up to the roof of the building. 'God, don't let her die, please.' Darien thought to himself, as his vision began to blur with tears. He wasn't strong enough to pull her up.   
  
"DARIEN!" Serena's grip loosened for the last time and she began to fall to the hard concrete path below.  
  
"SERENA!! NOOOO!" His eyes widened and he screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Darien shot strait up from his dream filled sleep, socking in sweat. His ocean blue eyes widened and he tried to adjust to the light. Giving up he looked at the digests on the clock reading 3:37 AM. "Uhhhh..." He moaned and let his hand run through his ebony colored hair.  
  
"Man, where had that dream come from?" He untangled himself from the blankets around him and walked on the hard wood floor of his apartment complex in Abalone, NJ. to his dresser drawer. He grabbed a new T-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms and changed into them. He walked into his bathroom and splashed his face with some cool water, and wet his hair a little. "Why did I have a dream like that?" Darien asked himself again as he got back to bed. Maybe it was a sign that if he didn't stop teasing Serena when they ran into each other she would slip away from him? Well, whatever it was he needed to get some sleep or he never would get his butt out of bed in time to do his daily run into Serena routine. "I love you Serena Tsukino." Darien said as he drifted off into unconsciousness.  
  
  
7:37 AM  
  
  
"Hey get your butt out of bed with 97.5 PST's morning talk show!" Darien opened his eyes and lazily slammed his fist onto the *OFF* button of his alarm clock.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" He wondered why he even bothered getting up so early in the morning just to see Serena. 'Duh!' He slapped himself in his face. 'Maybe it's because she's the most beautiful girl you've ever met in your life. Who gives a crap if everyone thinks she hates me?! I still have a chance! Even if she flirts with Andrew 24/7.....' Darien shook his head in frustration. It wasn't his fault that she was so beautiful that he couldn't think of anything to say! So he called her meatball head, and was constantly calling her, The Grade A Flunky! He couldn't help it whenever he tried talking to his angel, he would choke! Darien mangled with his hair before he got out of bed and got ready to head for the Crown Arcade.  
  
  
8:17 AM  
  
  
Darien turned a corner revealing the Crown Arcade, a mere 10 yards away. There she was. Her golden hair pulled back into it's usual meatball hair due, with two long pigtails flowing down to her knees. She was warring a light blue Diela's sweat shirt, and dark blue flare pants.  
  
Serena laughed as Andrew apparently told her something that amused her. Darien glared at his *best friend* for even trying to make her feel happy. That was his job! Darien ran his fingers through his thick ebony hair once and headed towards Serena.   
  
'OK, you wont choke, you wont choke!'   
  
"Hey meatball head! Halloween isn't not for another week, what are you trying to do pig out on candy early?!" 'I choked....'  
Andrew looked up in surprise at his friend, and smiled.   
  
"Hey man!" Andrew stood up and started to walk towards Darien.  
  
"I HATE YOU DARIEN SHIELDS!" Serena turned around and looked into Darien's deep blue eyes. Serena's fists were clenched and her light blue eyes seemed slightly puffy like she had been crying. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! Your constantly saying, 'Oh look it's the Grade A Flunky, or Look It's The Ditz Of The World!" The next thing that hit Darien was Serena's hand slapping him as hard as she could in the face. "Why don't you go look in a dictionary under the world *JERK*, your name will be under it!"   
  
A tear ran down Serena's 16 year old face, she turned her head and looked at Andrew.   
"You pick the worst friends in the world Andrew!" She ran as fast as she disappeared around the corner Darien had also come from.  
  
"God Damn it! That hurt!" Darien held his face in pain with his right eye closed, and his left eye looking at Andrew.  
  
"Way to go Dar! You said you wanted to win her love, and all you could do is make her cry!" Andrew crossed his arms and looked disappointedly at Darien.  
  
"Shut up Andrew! Just shut up! I know I screwed up.... OK, just lay off!" Darien walked over to where Serena *had* been siting and looked down at the ground. "No matter what I try to do I always choke, and say something like, 'Hey loser, did you flunk another test today?!' I guess I deserve getting slammed in the face..."  
  
"Yeah Dar you do! I mean you can't even be nice to her when you try! 'Not that he has even tried getting her to like him..' Andrew sat next to his friend and put his left hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen man... Your taking this the wrong way, just act like yourself when you see her. But most of all say your sorry!" Andrew's eyes widened as he talked.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess you have that down packed!" Darien moved his shoulder away from Andrew's hand angrily.  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Andrew forwarded his eyebrows questionably.  
  
"You flirt with Serena! You like her and you know it! You just don't want me going out with her!" Darien glared at Andrew with daggers for eyes.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!! YOU.... THINK... I.... LIKE..... SERENA?!" Andrew rolled over laughing so hard it hurt. "ARE YOU INSANE?! I've been her friend for the past four and a half years!" Andrew finally calmed down, as he noticed that Darien didn't appreciate him laughing at the fact that he thought that Andrew was flirting with Serena. "Listen Dar, you know I'm crazy for Rita. Anyway I was trying to cheer Serena up. Her mom and dad left her and Sammy alone at home for the next two weeks at least because her Uncle Brain had a massive heart attack, they had to go all the way to Tokyo, they don't know if he's gonna make it or not. She's been stressed to the max." Andrew's eyebrows forwarded and he crossed his arms shaking his head unsteadily.  
  
"Thanks a lot Andrew! Just make me feel worse! Now I feel guilty as well, as being the jerk of the world!" Suddenly an idea popped into Andrew's head.  
  
"Sorry..." He said with a little bit of an attitude added to his voice. "Why don't you go over to her house and say your sorry?" Andrew cocked his eyebrow and made a simpathic expression on his face. Leaning forward so that he could see Darien's face.  
There was a slight twitch in his eye that made him fell a little bit unsteady. "ANDREW! Your a genius! I'll get a dozen red roses at Crossroads Flowers, and a little card that says;   
  
I'm sorry for all I've done. Could we start over as friends?  
From,  
Darien  
  
  
I've gotta go! I need to get over to her house before she goes anywhere, I want to give her the flowers myself!" With that Darien started in a dead run for the flower shop, but stopped and turned back to Andrew.  
  
"Uh.... (sweat drop) Where does Serena live?" Andrew basically died.  
  
"Y-you, don't even know where she lives?! My God Man! You've had a major crush on her for like two years..... and..... you!" Andrew couldn't finish he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Shut Up! Just tell me where she lives!" Darien yelled in anger through clenched teeth, and looked away from his so called *friend* waiting for answer.  
  
"OK, OK! 1757 Apricot Boulevard, it's the third house on the left, bay side..." Darien didn't wait for Andrew to look up and say good-bye. He bolted as fast as he could to the flower shop. Andrew shook his head in remembrance of when he was like that. He acted the same way when he wanted Rita to like him. "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into!" Turning he saw that the arcade was starting to get it's morning crowd and he went back inside to see if anyone needed to exchange a dollar for some quarters.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahhhh! NOOOOO!" Darien stood in front of the flower shop with the sign *CLOSED* on the front on the door. "Why?! Oh all the days to close early! The day when I finally get enough guts to tell Serena that I like her, and that I want to say that I'm sorry for being such a jerk, the flower shop has to be closed!" Turning away in a huff he power walked towards his apartment.  
  
Then an idea popped into his head. 'Ask her out!'   
  
Then reality hit..... 'She's home alone with her little brother, and she would probably be taking him trick or treating...' "So much for that idea...." Then his head shot back up. "Oh what the hell! I might as well try!" Now where was he going to take her? 'Dinner? No... To fancy. Oh! I can make her dinner! I don't have to take her out! Anyway that's how Andrew got Rita to fall in love with him, and look at the two of them now!' ...... 'Bad example, Rita's in Africa studying...' But that didn't mater, his mind was made up. "Today is the day I tell Serena Tsukino I love her!" He sang happily, as he ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could to Serena's house.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"OH! The nerve of that guy!" Serena stormed into the house, flames roaring in her eyes she through herself onto the couch.  
  
"Hey what's wrung with you?" Serena looked up to see her little 14 year old brother Sammy who just happened to want her to take him and his girlfriend Mika trick or treating! So much for a *romantic* first date....   
  
"Oh hey... Um, could you get me a Coke? I'm thirsty and anyway I am in serious need of a caffeine boost." Serena quickly turned away from her brother and grabbed the TV sapper turning on MTV and shrieked happily when she saw that TRL was on!  
  
"Oh thanks, make your little lovable, sweet brother wait on you hand a foot!" Crossing his arms he stuck his nose in the air and walked into the kitchen to do what his sister had asked. When know sooner the door bell rang. 'DING DONG!'   
  
Serena sprang from the couch and ran over to the door opening hoping that it would be one of her friends. She was way off...  
  
"Um..... Hey Serena.... I..... Um...... Wanted to say that..... that......" Darien was standing in front of Serena trying to think what he wanted to say. "I'M SORRY!" That took a lot to think about!  
  
"Uh........ How do you know where I live Darien?" Serena scratched her head fire still lit in her eyes.  
  
"Andrew told me.... I herd about your Uncle, and I wanted to make it up to you on how I acted this morning..." Serena made a quick mental note to kill Andrew for telling Darien where she lived.  
  
Darien again ran his hand through his hair, and made Serena want to melt into his arms. "I'm... I'm sorry Serena.." Darien stared at the ground blushing not knowing what she would say.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- What did you say?!" Serena's voice went a little high pitched.  
  
"I've been a creep from the second I lade eyes on you, and today it finally hit me on how much it hurt you, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and if it's OK, with you that I would make dinner?" Darien stared at Serena as he stuck his hand in his pockets to hold himself back from grabbing her in his arms and kissing her right then and there.  
  
"Um, well..... I don't know Darien I guess it would be O-." Serena was cut off when Sammy popped his head through the door and handed Serena her soda before turning his head and noticing Darien standing on the front step of *his* house.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Sammy crossed his arms abruptly and glared at the dark haired man that was obviously at least two years older then his sister.  
  
"Sammy! Don't be rude, this is Darien Shields, he's one of Andrew's friends." Serena shot a look at Sammy but he didn't seem to notice. He was to busy scooping out Darien. Serena wondered when Sammy had gotten so over protective about her and the guys she went out with. Not saying that she would *ever* go out with the jerk of the world.  
  
"Hi Sammy! I'm Darien, it's nice to finally meat you." Darien stock out a hand in front of Sammy waiting for him to do the same, but he didn't.   
  
"Um, yeah whatever.... I'll be in the kitchen I want to go call Mika and talk to her for a while just to make sure she's going with me on Halloween." With that Sammy popped his head back inside of the house and sprinted into the kitchen. He didn't like it when guys would try to get to close to his sister, the last time someone got close to her, he broke her heart and she moped around the house for about a month and cried herself to sleep for a least a week. He would have to keep his eyes on this Darien guy and make sure that he wouldn't try to make a move on his sister.  
  
He grabbed the phone still watching Serena and Darien as they came in to the house. He punched in Mika's phone number and then slowly turned around and stopped paying attention to his sister and the interrupter in the house.  
  
  
  
~*~ So did think it rocked, did you think it sucked? E-mail me with comments, and ideas! ~*~  
  
Also a special thanks to: all my friends from school who encouraged me to post this story on the web. GO TIGERS!  
But also a thanks to: Giselle (one of my fans), Katy, Jamie (girl Jamie), Jen, John, Phil, and Jamie (guy Jamie, inside joke), and anyone who I did not mentioned. But Most of all my fans! You have been so kind with your e-mails and stuff!   
YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE ME! .....   
Ok, I'll shut up now....  
  
Rachel*  
  
C Ya next week with Chapter 2 - A Dinner for... Three??  
  
  



	2. A Dinner For Three?

Hallows Eve - Chapter 2  
By: Kas*  
Rated - PG-13 (coursing)  
Gender - Comedy/Drama/Romance  
  
~Hey everyone! (Crickets heard in background) Oh! Thanks a lot! I feel loved! Just kidding... Anyway...  
  
  
Chapter 2  
A dinner for...  
Three  
  
Darien quickly looked over the house. It was really warm looking with pictures all over the place of Serena and her family. Darien wished that he could do the same to his house but because of his parents dying when he was eight he did have many family photos. In fact he didn't have any... His house was very plan, and just bla. But Serena's house had charm and was very homey.  
  
"Um, well, this is our living room and I'll take you this way to the kitchen and introduce you to our refrigerator!" Darien chuckled a little, with the way Serena's voice was, for some reason very jumpy. Serena blushed as she noticed as well..  
  
"Uh, thanks I guess... So what do you want to eat?!" Darien rubbed his hands together and widened his eyes as he stared at his beautiful meatball head. He like the sounds of that, *his* meatball head, anyway....  
  
"Well, we have steak, chicken, beef, a variety of veggies, and fruit.... That sort of thing..." Serena shrugged and began searching the kitchen over and telling him what they had and didn't have, this went on for about fifteen minuets, and well lets just say Darien became a little sleepy with the whole, 'this is where this is' talk.  
  
"So you OK, with that?" Serena asked as she noticed Darien was sitting in a near by char. His right elbow sitting on the wooden dinner table propping up his head, that was beginning to droop. His eyes were closed, and some of his dark hair hanging in front of his face idly.   
  
"Damn he looks hot." Serena's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her face for the words that just left her mouth. "What the hell is wrung with me?!" I just said that the jerk of the world is ... is... HOT!" 'OK, so he might be kinda cute. "Grrrr! Why did I say that again!" Serena was pacing back and forth in the kitchen mumbling to herself out loud. Darien's eye opened again and he focused on Serena.  
  
"Why did I even say he could come into my house?! He's a creep and a half that calls me names!"   
  
"Maybe it's because you like me and you just don't want to admit it?!" Darien had a sly grin on his face that had Serena's heart melting on the spot. But she shrugged that feeling out of her head.  
  
"Hell NO!" I would never like you! I just didn't feel like cooking tonight and low and behold you come knocking on my door and ask to make dinner for Sammy and I! So I said yes and here you are now falling asleep and drooling on our kitchen table!" Serena giggled a little when Darien blushed and sat up strait acting like he was awake and listening to her the whole time.  
  
"Oh, sure! You just invite complete strangers into your house all the time to cook you dinner!" He smiled at her and flames began to burn in her eyes. 'She looks so hot when she's mad!'  
  
"Shut up Shields!" Darien smiled even more. "You know my last name?" Serena's flames turned into innocent glazed over eyes, and her cheeks became a rosy color. "Andrew told me it a while ago, from the first time you called me meatball head... If you had been paying attention you would have noticed, that I said that this morning!" She glared at him once again. "Not that, that's important to you, Mr.-have-to-torture-Serena-Tsukino-until-the-day-she-dies!" Darien laughed a stood up. "You and your brother go ahead and do something, while I make dinner." Serena paused for a moment. 'Should I trust him enough to make dinner while I'm not in the room?' Something inside her for some odd resin pushed the words; "Sure no problem, I need to go take a shower anyway". Darien's eyes danced happily as she left the room Serena's long locks of hair swaying from side to side as she walked up the stars to her room.  
  
Sammy on the other hand had just gotten off the phone to Mika and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell are you still here?!" Sammy gave Darien a look so frightening it actually sent a shiver up his spine. "I- I'm make dinner for Serena and-... For the three of us, do you mind? Don't worry it's not like the food is going to be poisonous!" Sammy still didn't seem satisfied. "Hey you want to help me make dinner while your sisters in the shower?" Sammy still didn't seem happy but he said yes anyway.  
  
"Shields, stay away from my sister, I don't need to here her crying herself to sleep after you brake her heart." Sammy walked around Darien and grabbed a fairly large cutting knife and began cut some tomatoes that he had grabbed out of the refrigerator. "I'll make the sailed." Darien smiled nervously at the boy chopping the vegetables. 'God he's a creepy little kid isn't he, must have gotten it from his sister. She used to act like that when she was his age also. But he didn't care Sammy was only 14 and he was 18, he could easily take Sammy down, one hand tied around his back.  
  
"Does fried chicken sound OK, to you Sammy?" Darien stock his head into the refrigerator and grabbed a bag with the words chicken labeled on the front of it.  
  
"It's fine with Serena, but I hate it!" Sammy slammed the knife down on the cutting board making Darien jump and hit his head on he refrigerator door.  
  
"Damn it!" Darien held his head in pain and looked back at Sammy who was snickering as he cut the red object. Just then the phone rang and Sammy lunged for the phone. Darien had and devilishly evil grin on his face, and stuck his foot out just a hair.   
  
"Owww! God Damn It To Hell!" Sammy fell flat on his face, and cursed rather loudly after picking up the phone.  
  
"SAMMY! How dare you use such language in my house!" Sammy held the phone up to his ear, as he lade on the tile floor along with Darien who was laughing hysterically when he heard the voice on the other line. Sammy glared at Darien but spoke in a calm voice to the woman on the other line.  
  
"Hey mom! I'm sorry about that... Serena's *Boyfriend* tripped me on purposes and I fell flat on my face. All he could do wa- was laugh! Wahhhhhh!" Darien's laughter turned into an angry staring contest between Sammy and himself. Sammy on the other hand seemed very coontent acting as if he was crying like Darien had seriously hurt him or something.  
  
"Sa-Sammy did you say Serena's *boyfriend*?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Get that girl on the phone this second! She should know I said know one could come over, and especially a guy that Serena likes!" Sammy snickered. "She doesn't like him! He let himself in! He said he would make us dinner and that I could help." Sammy smiled devilishly at Darien once more. "Here you go Darien my mom wants to speck to you!" With a slight mumbling Darien grabbed the phone from Sammy and placed it next to his ear.   
  
"He-Hello? Mrs. Tsukino?" Darien waited for a response.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Ileane Tsukino, streaked into the phone her hands flying in every direction.  
  
"Um, (sweat drop) hi... I'm a friend of your daughters! I heard what happened to her uncle, and I thought that it would be OK, if I made her and Sammy dinner so she could relax for a little while and take a shower." Darien stood up and leaned against the frame of the door way into the kitchen. "No, there's between us. I'm just Serena's friend Mrs. Tsukino, I've known her for about two years." Darien turned to Sammy and sneered at him. "Yes, Mrs. Tsukino, it was nice to meet you too!" Sammy's mouth dropped open. 'Mom didn't kill him! I'll have to take this into my own hands!'  
  
"Sammy go get Serena, your mom wants to talk to her." Darien shushed Sammy out of the kitchen and up the stars to get a hold of Serena.  
  
'What the hell, mom likes him! Now I have to try even harder to get him out of Serena's life....' "SERENA! Your boyfriend wants you!" Sammy smirked evilly at Darien who was glaring at Sammy. "  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serena had just gotten out of the shower her hair still dripping wet when she heard the screeching sound of her brother down stars saying something that she couldn't quite make out.. "COMING!" Serena called back rapping a light pink towel around her body, and a white towel around her golden hair. She opened the bathroom door and scrambled down the stars, completely forgetting that Darien was in the house.  
  
"What is it Sammy! Your screaming like a banshee, I could hear you." Then a slightly deeper voice coughed and she turned her head around looking into the kitchen doorway seeing Darien with a pink tone added to his cheeks. "Ekk!" Serena streaked as she trampled up the stars half way so Darien could no longer see her in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Serena your mom's on the phone and wanted to talk to you....." Darien looked down at the carped floor for a moment. "Hurry up! Your mom's wasting money on long distance phone calls!" Darien tried to get her to come back down stars so that he could see her once again in a short pink towel, that showed a little bit more skin then Serena had ever expected Darien Shields to see in his whole entire life.  
  
"Um, Sammy can you hand it to me?" Sammy nodded and started to walk towards Darien to take the phone away from him.   
  
"Sur-..." Sammy was cut off when Darien said something that was true, but got Sammy ticked at.   
  
"Serena the telephone cord isn't long enough to reach to the stars just come down hear and talk to her!" Sammy jabbed Darien right in the gut making him yell fairly loudly "----!" Serena was shocked by her little brothers actions, and Darien's usage of vocabulary!   
  
"Uhhhhhhhh! FINE!" Serena streaked and stormed down the stars and grabbed the phone out of Darien's hands, so he could hold his stomach better. But that wasn't the bad part!   
  
"Um, Serena........" Darien's face had gotten bright red and Serena didn't know why at first, until..... "You, left your towel in the middle of the living room...." Serena looked down to see what was rapped around her body, and he was right there was NOTHING!!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Serena yelled at the top of her longs into the phone that her mother had been listening to the whole entire conversation, and was becoming very upset. Serena dropped the phone and ran upstairs forgetting completely about the towel in laying on the floor, and ran up to her room yelling, "Sorry mom can't talk right this second! Call me back in a minuet!" Darien sighed and began to talk again to Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"She'll be down in a moment, she has to get dresse-...." Darien stopped talking when he heard Ilean's voice on the other line. "Um, yes I understand I have Sammy give her the phone..... Yes, it was nice specking to you again also..... Are you OK, Mrs. Tsukino?" Darien was concerned, Mrs. Tsukino was crying and he was afraid that it was because of bad news. "Sammy get Serena down here NOW!" Sammy was shocked,   
  
'Darien's be serious, I wonder if Uncle Brain's, OK....' Piercing his lips together he scrambled up the stars to grab Serena once again.....  
  
"Serena? Mom really needs to talk to you, she.... She says it's urgent." Sammy heard foot steps and then Serena's bed room door. Her face was still bright red, but at least she was dresses now! She had her brand new fluffy pajamas that she had gotten last week when she went to the mall with Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye. It had the cutest cows on the pants! They were little angel cows with hauls, and the top had thin straps, with the words, HOLY COW, written on the front. Her hair was still wet, and down not pulled back into it's meat ball shaped due.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Serena ran down the steps Darien holding the phone in his hands, and blushed once again at Serena.  
  
'Damn she looks hot! Even in PJ's...' Sammy glared at Darien, but he ignored it. "Here Seren." Darien said staring at the ground he walked back into the kitchen Sammy fallowing close behind him.  
  
  
"H-Hi honey....." Serena forwarded her eyebrows and walked over to the couch and sat on the right arm of it.  
  
"What's wrong mom? Is everything OK, with Uncle Brian?!" Darien looked up and from his working place in the kitchen. Tears ran down Serena's face as she pressed the off button to the phone and trusted her face into a pillow that was on the couch. "WHY!" Serena subbed her voice muffled from the pillow.   
  
Darien ran over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Shhh.... It's OK, Serena." Darien's only reply was Serena subbing even more.   
  
"He's dead! He passed away two hours ago...." Serena whipped some tears away from her face before she began to cry again. She looked up at Darien concern in his eyes. 'He cares about me.' She dove into his open arms and hugged him tightly. His body was a warm wall of comfort, and she wasn't planing to let go any time soon.  
  
"Um, Serena you know your hugging the *JERK OF THE WORLD* right?" Darien wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her calm down, he himself also not wanting to let go any time soon.  
  
"Yes, but I..... I....." She pressed her face into his shoulder even more. "He Died Darien....." Tears left from her eyes and wet Darien's shirt. "It'll be OK, Serena. Shhh...." Darien rocked Serena back and forth in his arms resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Serena?" Sammy voice chimed into the conversation, and he glared at Darien when he saw him holding his sister in his arms. Darien shot his head into the air and shook it back in forth in Sammy's direction mouthing the words 'Don't' to him.  
  
"You mean?" Sammy's eyes glazed over and he covered his right hand over his mouth and ran upstairs, so Serena would not see him cry. 'He died, and Serena told Darien before me!' Sammy whipped his hands over his eyes and stopped crying. 'I can't get upset, dad told me to be the man of the house while he and mom were gone.  
  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
  
"Sammy you'll have to be the man of the house while I'm gone. Take care of your sister, and take care of yourself." Ken Tsukino gave his son a quick hug, and then grabbed the suitcases and began to walk out the door. 'Don't worry dad I promos that I will take care of the house and Serena. You can count on me!' Bye dad! Bye mom! Love ya lots!" Ken and Ilean looked up from the car and smiled at there son.  
  
"He's so grown up Ken." Ilean said as her and her husband pulled out of the drive way.  
  
"I know I'm so proud of him!" Serena and Sammy waved to there mom and dad and they went back into the house.  
  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
  
"Darien......" Serena's bottom lip trembled as she spook. "Could you stay here for the night?" Serena's voice was shaky but Darien was able to make out what she had said.  
  
With a corked grin he said. "Sure Serena, I'll stay with you for tonight." He hugged her tightly and rocked her back and forth once again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
  
~*~ So what did you think? Do you think is Rocked, do you think it sucked? Does it need work? E-mail me peeps I love those e-mails! ~*~  
  
  
~Also I would like to say thanks to Giselle (a fan), and all my friends at school who edited my stories, and told how good they are! THANK YOU!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kas*   
C YA Next Week! Chapter 3 should be out by then!  
:)  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Repeate

Hallows Eve - Chapter 3  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: R (Language towards the end...)  
Gender: Comedy/Romance  
  
~*~ Hey everyone! I'm here once again with another chapter finished, and at least 2 more to go! Hopefully I get an idea soon... ~*~  
~*~ OK, I do not in any form shape or way own Sailor Moon, or anything else that is a big company, or something like that! I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH SO THERE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
You Guys Are Invited  
  
  
  
"Huh? What am I doing in my bed?" Serena opened her red swollen eyes, to find herself snugly tucked into her bed. She quickly glanced at her clock on the side of her bed.  
  
"Uhh! It's only 12:17 in the morning! Why did I get up so early in the morning?" Serena then remembered being held in Darien's arms and him rocking her back and forth. "Oh God, I fell asleep in his arms!" Serena swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up. Her hair was knotty and mangled, from not being dried properly, and she tried to make it seem a little neater looking before she went down stairs. 'He stayed for the night?! But.... He hates me, doesn't he?' Serena forwarded her eyebrows and grabbed her bunny robe from her bedroom closet and went down stairs.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"No way! She hit you in the head with a crumpled up test paper?!" Sammy laughed hysterically as Darien told Sammy how he and Serena first met.   
  
"Yeah, I know! I was walking out of the Crown Arcade when it beamed me right on the head! I unfolded the piece of paper and she got a 35% on it!" Darien smirked at Sammy, when he remembered his first encounter with his darling angel.  
  
"That ... is.... soooo funny!" Sammy was laughing so hard he was basically crying.. 'I can't believe Darien could be ... be so ... so cool!' "Yeah that's Serena all right! I've got the brains in the family, and she's got the mush!" Sammy propped himself on the kitchen counter as Darien flipped a pan cake on a hot cast iron pan.  
  
"Yep, I turned around and there she was, her hair in it's usual meatball head due, and frustration in her eyes." Darien scooped the pancake up from the pan and laced it on a plate.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serena walked down the steps warily and heard Sammy laughing, and smelled something absolutely delicious!  
  
"Hey Sammy! Why don't you shut your trap so you don't wake up the other side of the planet that's trying to sleep!" Serena staggered into the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to focus her blurred vision.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Darien said placing a heaping plate of pancakes onto the kitchen table along with some butter and Log Cabin syrup.  
  
"So, I'm your sunshine now am I, Darien?" Serena crossed her arms, and cocked her eyebrow towards Darien with and attitude added to her voice.  
  
"Well, you have been asleep for three days sis, Darien just wanted to say something nice to ya!" Sammy jumped off the counter and sat down to the kitchen table and began to eat his brunch.  
  
"Wh-What did you say Sammy?!" Serena stared at her brother bug eyed. She turned her head to face Darien who poured her a cup of coffee, and handed to her.  
  
"I said you've been asleep for the past three days, it's Thursday, and tomorrow is Halloween!" 'I'm going out with Mika, I'm going out with Mika!' Sammy sang happily to himself while he ate his pancakes.  
  
"You really tired yourself out, and when you fell asleep I carried you to bed and stayed for the night like you asked, but when you didn't get up I stayed here and watched Sammy for you. We've gotten to actually become good friends!" Darien Grabbed Sammy by the head and messed up his gelled hair that he had just spent an hour doing.  
  
"Damn it! I have to go see Mika today Darien!" Sammy scowled at the dark haired man who hadn't really become his friend, but more or less became someone to get info out of and anyway he had the coolest car on the face of the earth! It was a sleek black Chrysler Convertible! Complete with leather inter, CD, radio, and cup holders!  
  
"Sammy, it's already twelve something and your coursing your head off!" Serena scolded her brother and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Here you go Serena. Three freshly made pancakes, with butter and syrup just for you!" Darien carried a plate with Serena's breakfast of it. He hoped she didn't notice, but when he set the plate down he made sure that he (accidentally) bump up against her.  
  
"Um, thanks Darien it looks good..." Serena couldn't believe it! Darien was hitting on *her*! Sure he didn't think that she noticed, but hey! (Girls notice everything!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
3:17 PM (The Crown Arcade)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"That well, be $3.50 Serena." Andrew stared at the catch register, and then back at Serena smiling happily towards her.  
  
"OK, hold on a sec... I have to go grab my purse from Sammy..." Serena stepped off a stool that she was sitting on and walked over to where her brother was.  
  
"YES!! I made it to level 20 on Sailor V!!" Sammy jumped up and down swinging his arms around in the air wildly. "Go me! Go me! I rock! Go me!" Sammy sang out loud while dancing around the game.  
  
"Yo! Sammy, give me my purse I need to pay for my soda." Serena stuck her right arm out, waiting for Sammy to give her her purse.  
  
"I'll pay for it Serena." A deep voice said from behind her. "How much is it? I'll go over to Andrew and pay while you and Sammy play one of the games or something." Without even letting Serena turn around to tell him that he didn't need to do that he was off on his merry way.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Andrew, how much is it for Serena's soda?" Darien pulled out his wallet from his left back pants pocket and began to count out how much money he had.  
  
"Oh, hey man where the heck have you been for these past few days? Your normally here every day." Andrew ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and sat down on a near by stool that was next to Darien. "Oh, it's $3.50 for the soda.."  
  
"Here you go And'." I've been staying at Serena's house for the past three days!" Darien smiled proudly at his friend and took a sip out of *Serena's* soda.  
  
"Um, isn't that Serena's soda?" Andrew didn't wait for an answer. "Cause if it is, Serena will kill ya." Andrew cocked up his eyebrows at Darien with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, but she wont care if she doesn't know!" Darien's smile grew even more and his head perked up.  
  
"Uh, huh.... Well, whatever you say.... WAIT! DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE STAYING AT SERENA'S HOUSE FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?!" Andrew yelled and gripped onto the caller of Darien's shirt glaring devilishly at his friend.  
  
"Ya, I did stay at Serena's but not because we're an item..." Darien paused for a moment and stared at the ground as he spoke. "Serena's uncle died on Monday.." Darien forwarded her eyebrows and looked over to Serena. "She tries not to let her emotions show when Sammy is around, but she was fell asleep crying in my arms And! I even carried her to her bed, she didn't wake up until this morning"  
  
"Oh, man how depressing...." Andrew frowned sadly at his friend, but then and idea popped into his head. "Hey! Rita and I are throwing a Halloween party tonight, you Serena, Sammy, and his girlfriend can come! Anyway Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are going to be there, and that means Serena *has* to be there!" Andrew exaggerated' the *has* but Darien didn't care.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it could be fun, I'll go tell her about it now." Darien hopped of the stool that he was sitting on before grabbing Serena's Coke and walking over to her and her brother.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey girlfriend!" Serena turned happily around to the bubbly voice that she new very well.  
  
"MINA!!" Serena shrieked and gave her friend a big hug, and sitting back down on a stool.  
  
"Hey, where have you been for the past couple days? I called you Monday night, but the phone line was busy.."  
  
"Oh.... Um, you know about my Uncle Brain and all?" Serena stared at the ground afraid if she made eye contact with Mina, she would brake into tears.  
  
"Yeah.... Wha--..... OH MY GOD SERENA! He......" Mina's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands.   
"Serena, I'm so sorry, if I'd known...." Mina looked at Serena who was obviously suffering.  
  
"It's OK, Mina, really I'll be fine!" Serena forced a smile but she didn't think it was that convincing..  
  
"Serena, listen... Andrew's throwing a party, and the girls and I are going, and we can't go without you! So ... do you want to go?" Mina leaned forward and put her left hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I don't know... Dar-... I'm supposed to be taking Sammy and Mika trick or treating for there first date an-" Serena was abruptly cut off by Mina's shrieking...   
  
"AHHHH!! You and Darien are and ITEM!! I knew it! Raye, Amy, and Lita said that there was know way in this world that you guys would go out, but I proved them wrong go damn it! I PROVED THEM WRONG!! BOOYAHAAAAAHAHAA!"  
  
"Ekk! No way!! I don't in anyway shape or form like Darien!!" Serena Jumped up and down screaming and pulling at her hair like she gone waked.   
  
"Then how come you were about to say *his* name? Hmmm? Hmmm?! I'm waiting for an answer here! Answer me WOMEN!!" (AN: OK, Mina's going nuts! everyone! RUN! Run for your LIFE!! HaHaHaHaHa!) ......  
  
"Mina.... Shut the hell up!" Serena glared at the girl warring a short black skirt, and red tirtlenect/tank top.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Mina!" Darien rapped his arm around Serena and gave Serena, her soda. "I believe this is yours Seren."  
  
"And You guys say your not an item...." Mina gave Serena a sly grin, and began to leave. "I think I'll see the *two of you* at tonight's party I presume?" Mina cocked her right eyebrow and pointed both index fingers at the (AKA: not couple) standing in front of Mina.  
  
"Um... (sweat drop) Did I miss something Serena?" Darien, had both hands on Serena's shoulders and leaned over her left shoulder staring at the angel's face.  
  
"I think I might have two... Mina asked me if I wanted to go to the party, and I told her that I had to go take Sammy trick or treating, and that you were coming also...." Serena took the cup of soda Darien offered her and sat down quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Andrew asked me the same question... He thinks we're an item!" Darien let his hand run through his hair and looked into Serena's gleaming eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Mina said the same thing too! I can't believe they think we even have a chance!" Serena smiled at looked down into her now almost empty cup.  
  
Darien grimaced. "Yeah.... Me nether...." Darien stared at the ground depressingly. 'Damn it, I want her to like me! She doesn't even think we have a chance...' "Ummm.. I said the same thing to And!" Darien forced a smile and a little bit of a laugh but wasn't happy doing so..  
  
Serena's heart seemed to tear in half, her world was turned up side down, everything seemed to of become darker, and dreary with the words that had left Darien's mouth. 'Oh, Darien... I love you, I do but... I... I can't tell you. You'll end up laughing in my face and calling me a ditz, and Meat ball head... Or even worse you will never talk to me again!'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Sammy!" Dale Richereds, a good friend of Sammy's walked over give Sammy a high-five in the process.  
  
"Hey man! What are you doing here?" Sammy looked at the tall boy. He had emerald green eyes, short reddish colored hair; gelled like most guys his age did. He was wearing a bagging T-shirt, and blue jeans, loosely fitted. "Oh nothing much just hanging around... Um, did you here that Andrew and Rita are going to be having a Halloween party tonight? It's sounds like it's gonna rock!" Dale shoved his hands into his back pockets, and stared at Sammy.  
  
"Really? Maybe I should call Mika on Serena's cell phone and ask her if she wants to go here instead of trick-or-treating..." Sammy forwarded his eyebrows and began to chew on his left thumbnail, as he thought.  
  
"Trick or treating Sam? What kind of *dork* would take his girlfriend trick or treating, especially if it's there first date?!"   
  
"Yeah... Your right I'll go grab Serena's phone and tell her now!" Sammy stopped chewing his thumbnail and jogged over to where Serena and Darien were sitting.  
  
"Yo! Sis, snap out of it!" Serena blinked her eyes a couple of times, and stared up at her little brother. "Change of plans, if it's OK, with Mika we're going to Andrew's party tonight! Do you guys mind?" Sammy's looked wide eyed at Serena and Darien, shifting his head from side to side.  
  
"Um.... Well, I don't know Sammy I do-"  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much sis! I'll call Mika right away!" Without letting Serena finish her objecting, he grabbed her cell phone and ran back over to Dale.  
  
"OK, I'll call her now..." 'Um, (215)-767-7283...' The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"He-Hello? This is the Tomsin residence..." Sammy heard Mika's voice and smiled happily.  
  
"Hey Mika, It's Sammy! Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party instead of trick or treating?"  
  
"THANK YOU GOD! ..... Sorry Sammy, it's just that ... we're a little to old to be hunting for candy!" She ran her fingers through her light brown hair and flopped down of the coach. "What party would we be going to?"   
  
"Oh! You know Andrew Cole, the guy that is the manager of the Crown Arcade" Sammy looked at Dale who was very interred with the conversation.  
  
"OH! HIM!! I used to have this huge crush on that guy, but then I met you and it all changed! But yeah I know him."  
  
"Well, him and his girlfriend Rita Blake are throwing a Halloween party, and wanted to know if you wanted to go..." Sammy bit his bottom lip, hoping that it would be OK, with her.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT SAMMY LIKE I WOULD EVER GO TO A PARTY WITH... YOU!!" She yelled into the phone with a little attitude. She broke Sammy's heart in half. JUST KIDDEN! I'd love to go with ya! Pick me up 10 minuets before it starts OK?"  
  
"Um, yeah 7:50 PM OK?" Sammy looked over to the sound of a loud crash of plates and cups on the tile floor, that Andrew had dropped.   
  
"K, Then I'll see ya tonight! Love ya lots, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Mika hung up the phone and ran up stairs to decide what she was going to ware.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
6:15 PM (Back at Serena's)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell am I going to ware?!" Serena screeched loudly from her room sending Darien fleeing to her rescue.  
  
"Will, you stop that damn wincing?! It's driving Sammy and I up a wall!" Darien stormed into Serena's room, but then scrambled right back out...  
  
"AHHHHHHH! FUCKING PERVERT!! I'm getting changed! KNOCK FIRST!!" Serena slammed her door shut and ran back to her closet.  
  
"OK, it's not a costume party, so I think I'll ware this...." Serena pulled out a short mid thigh, thin strapped dress. It was brand new and she was waiting for someone to have a party so she could ware it. It was light purple and velvet, with a matching choker necklace that she could ware with it.  
  
"Yes! This well, be perfect!" Serena quickly through the dress, and necklace on and ran back to her closet to get a pair of shoes. She decided to ware her a pair of low too the ground sandals, that were the same color as the dress.  
  
"OK, shoes, dress, necklace.... OH!" Serena dashed to the bathroom, and grabbed out make up, hair clips, hair bands, and some perfume. She applied the makeup, and did her hair in the usual due that she always wore, but then last but not least she sprits some; Angel Berry, perfume that she had gotten from Bath and Body Works. (An: It smells great, you people that are reading this story should get some it's great!)  
  
  
]  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Shit! Damn it to hell, that hurt like a mother!" Sammy waved his right hand in pain as he cured uncontrollably.. "Damn, shit, fuck that hurt!" 'I really hate that iron!'  
  
  
"OK, fowl mouth go upstairs and get ready, it's 7:15!" Darien walked down the stairs and into the mud room (far right side of the kitchen).   
  
Darien was pushing Sammy around and he didn't like it that much, but his hand was in too much pain to think of a good come back for Darien.  
  
"I can't help it! This damn iron just burned my fricking hand off!" Sammy turned to Darien his right hand cradled in his left, and extended in front of his body.   
  
"Owch! How the hell did you do that?" Darien looked at his hand carefully, and motioned him over to the kitchen table. "You know what, hold on.. I've be going to college for the past year so I can become a doctor, and I learned a little something about burns."  
  
"Um, yeah... But It well, take a while before it stops hurting and we have to go pick up Mika in 35 minuets! It wont be better by then!"  
  
"Yeah it will, trust me!" Darien ran up stairs to fined Serena and get her to grab some Band-Aids and Antibiotic Ointment.  
  
"Yo, Serena! Sorry about barraging in on you when you were getting dressed, but your brother just burned his hand when he was ironing his shirt, and I need some Band-Aids and Ointment!" Darien jogged up the stairs and yelled at the same time.  
  
"Um, OK, hold on a sec Dar." Serena was still in the bathroom, and Darien heard rustlings before an angel opened the door and stood before him holding Band-Aids, and some Antibiotic cream...  
  
"Wow..." Darien blushed slightly as he looked at Serena. "Um, thanks.... Sammy will be OK, I just have to put a couple Band-Aids, and the cream stuff on his hand..." Darien stood stunned in front of the goddess not quite sure how to react..  
  
"That hot looking huh?" Serena cocked an eyebrow at Darien and walked past him skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Damn..." Darien followed behind her and *accidentally* looked at her butt. Sammy was examining his hand when he to noticed the dress his sister was warring.  
  
"What the hell kind of dress it that?! You know dad would kick your ass all the way to Kansas if he saw you warring that!" Sammy looked wide eyed at his sister and then noticed Darien staring at her butt.   
  
"Yeah well dad doesn't have to find out does he Sammy? Especially if I told him about that little test grade you got... THREE WEEKS AGO!" Serena sneered at Sammy and stuck her tong out at him.  
  
"Umm... Heh heh! (Sweat Drop) Did I say dad would find out? NO!" Sammy looked back at Darien and smiled. "Darien's looking at your butt!" Sammy pointed with his good hand at the culprit.  
  
"And you Mr.... Still have to get dressed! Don't worry about Sammy I'll take care of him." Serena put her hands on her hips and Stared at the pervert who *was* starring at her butt.  
  
"Heh Heh... OK, I'll be down in a minuet."  
  
  
~*~ Fast forward ~*~  
  
  
(An: OK, the rest of the getting ready part was boring, so now we are just leaving the house at... 7:08!!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Shit!! Hurry up!! Mika's gonna kill me Darien, you said you'd be a minuet!!" Sammy yelled from the doorway slamming it shut soon after.  
  
"I'm coming!" Darien ran down the steps Serena waiting at the bottom for him.  
  
Darien was warring a pair of kaki pants, and a navy blue short-sleeved shirt. His hair was neatly gelled and he wore a pair of black matching Sketchers shoes.  
  
"Come on Darien! Mika's gonna be pissed at Sammy, and Sammy then well get pissed at us, and then well get pissed at each other, and then we'll all be in a pissy mood!" Serena had her fists clenched and ran out the door Darien following behind.  
  
"Have you seen my keys Serena?!" Darien yelled as he jumped into the black sleek car. "Oh ... wait never mind, there right here in my pants pocket... I knew that!"  
  
"DARIEN YOU DORK!!" Sammy and Serena yelled in unison as they whacked him in the head and soon they were on there way over to Mika's house.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Another finished chapter! (Crowd cheers, and people bow down to the all mighty Rachel! (Sigh) realty hits... I'm on my computer at 8:09 PM.... ~*~  
  
~ Want to say thanks to those small people that post stories on fanfiction.net, all of us fanfic writers love ya, even though we don't tell you!   
~Also thanks, to Jen... (Amber), John (friends at school who read and edited my story), Phil (my neighbor),   
and Giselle (a fan)  
  
  
  
I love ya all!!  
  
Anyway... C Ya All Next week with Chapter 4 - A Party Despair  
  
Rachel*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. You Guys Are Invited!

Hallows Eve - Chapter 3  
By: Kas*  
Rated: R (Language towards the end...)  
Gender: Comedy/Romance  
  
~*~ Hey everyone! I'm here once again with another chapter finished, and at least 2 more to go! Hopefully I get an idea soon... ~*~  
~*~ OK, I do not in any form shape or way own Sailor Moon, or anything else that is a big company, or something like that! I DO OWN THIS STORY THOUGH SO THERE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
You Guys Are Invited  
  
  
  
"Huh? What am I doing in my bed?" Serena opened her red swollen eyes, to find herself snugly tucked into her bed. She quickly glanced at her clock on the side of her bed.  
  
"Uhh! It's only 12:17 in the morning! Why did I get up so early in the morning?" Serena then remembered being held in Darien's arms and him rocking her back and forth. "Oh God, I fell asleep in his arms!" Serena swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood up. Her hair was knotty and mangled, from not being dried properly, and she tried to make it seem a little neater looking before she went down stairs. 'He stayed for the night?! But.... He hates me, doesn't he?' Serena forwarded her eyebrows and grabbed her bunny robe from her bedroom closet and went down stairs.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"No way! She hit you in the head with a crumpled up test paper?!" Sammy laughed hysterically as Darien told Sammy how he and Serena first met.   
  
"Yeah, I know! I was walking out of the Crown Arcade when it beamed me right on the head! I unfolded the piece of paper and she got a 35% on it!" Darien smirked at Sammy, when he remembered his first encounter with his darling angel.  
  
"That ... is.... soooo funny!" Sammy was laughing so hard he was basically crying.. 'I can't believe Darien could be ... be so ... so cool!' "Yeah that's Serena all right! I've got the brains in the family, and she's got the mush!" Sammy propped himself on the kitchen counter as Darien flipped a pan cake on a hot cast iron pan.  
  
"Yep, I turned around and there she was, her hair in it's usual meatball head due, and frustration in her eyes." Darien scooped the pancake up from the pan and laced it on a plate.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Serena walked down the steps warily and heard Sammy laughing, and smelled something absolutely delicious!  
  
"Hey Sammy! Why don't you shut your trap so you don't wake up the other side of the planet that's trying to sleep!" Serena staggered into the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to focus her blurred vision.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Darien said placing a heaping plate of pancakes onto the kitchen table along with some butter and Log Cabin syrup.  
  
"So, I'm your sunshine now am I, Darien?" Serena crossed her arms, and cocked her eyebrow towards Darien with and attitude added to her voice.  
  
"Well, you have been asleep for three days sis, Darien just wanted to say something nice to ya!" Sammy jumped off the counter and sat down to the kitchen table and began to eat his brunch.  
  
"Wh-What did you say Sammy?!" Serena stared at her brother bug eyed. She turned her head to face Darien who poured her a cup of coffee, and handed to her.  
  
"I said you've been asleep for the past three days, it's Thursday, and tomorrow is Halloween!" 'I'm going out with Mika, I'm going out with Mika!' Sammy sang happily to himself while he ate his pancakes.  
  
"You really tired yourself out, and when you fell asleep I carried you to bed and stayed for the night like you asked, but when you didn't get up I stayed here and watched Sammy for you. We've gotten to actually become good friends!" Darien Grabbed Sammy by the head and messed up his gelled hair that he had just spent an hour doing.  
  
"Damn it! I have to go see Mika today Darien!" Sammy scowled at the dark haired man who hadn't really become his friend, but more or less became someone to get info out of and anyway he had the coolest car on the face of the earth! It was a sleek black Chrysler Convertible! Complete with leather inter, CD, radio, and cup holders!  
  
"Sammy, it's already twelve something and your coursing your head off!" Serena scolded her brother and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Here you go Serena. Three freshly made pancakes, with butter and syrup just for you!" Darien carried a plate with Serena's breakfast of it. He hoped she didn't notice, but when he set the plate down he made sure that he (accidentally) bump up against her.  
  
"Um, thanks Darien it looks good..." Serena couldn't believe it! Darien was hitting on *her*! Sure he didn't think that she noticed, but hey! (Girls notice everything!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
3:17 PM (The Crown Arcade)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"That well, be $3.50 Serena." Andrew stared at the catch register, and then back at Serena smiling happily towards her.  
  
"OK, hold on a sec... I have to go grab my purse from Sammy..." Serena stepped off a stool that she was sitting on and walked over to where her brother was.  
  
"YES!! I made it to level 20 on Sailor V!!" Sammy jumped up and down swinging his arms around in the air wildly. "Go me! Go me! I rock! Go me!" Sammy sang out loud while dancing around the game.  
  
"Yo! Sammy, give me my purse I need to pay for my soda." Serena stuck her right arm out, waiting for Sammy to give her her purse.  
  
"I'll pay for it Serena." A deep voice said from behind her. "How much is it? I'll go over to Andrew and pay while you and Sammy play one of the games or something." Without even letting Serena turn around to tell him that he didn't need to do that he was off on his merry way.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Andrew, how much is it for Serena's soda?" Darien pulled out his wallet from his left back pants pocket and began to count out how much money he had.  
  
"Oh, hey man where the heck have you been for these past few days? Your normally here every day." Andrew ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and sat down on a near by stool that was next to Darien. "Oh, it's $3.50 for the soda.."  
  
"Here you go And'." I've been staying at Serena's house for the past three days!" Darien smiled proudly at his friend and took a sip out of *Serena's* soda.  
  
"Um, isn't that Serena's soda?" Andrew didn't wait for an answer. "Cause if it is, Serena will kill ya." Andrew cocked up his eyebrows at Darien with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, but she wont care if she doesn't know!" Darien's smile grew even more and his head perked up.  
  
"Uh, huh.... Well, whatever you say.... WAIT! DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WERE STAYING AT SERENA'S HOUSE FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?!" Andrew yelled and gripped onto the caller of Darien's shirt glaring devilishly at his friend.  
  
"Ya, I did stay at Serena's but not because we're an item..." Darien paused for a moment and stared at the ground as he spoke. "Serena's uncle died on Monday.." Darien forwarded her eyebrows and looked over to Serena. "She tries not to let her emotions show when Sammy is around, but she was fell asleep crying in my arms And! I even carried her to her bed, she didn't wake up until this morning"  
  
"Oh, man how depressing...." Andrew frowned sadly at his friend, but then and idea popped into his head. "Hey! Rita and I are throwing a Halloween party tonight, you Serena, Sammy, and his girlfriend can come! Anyway Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina are going to be there, and that means Serena *has* to be there!" Andrew exaggerated' the *has* but Darien didn't care.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it could be fun, I'll go tell her about it now." Darien hopped of the stool that he was sitting on before grabbing Serena's Coke and walking over to her and her brother.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey girlfriend!" Serena turned happily around to the bubbly voice that she new very well.  
  
"MINA!!" Serena shrieked and gave her friend a big hug, and sitting back down on a stool.  
  
"Hey, where have you been for the past couple days? I called you Monday night, but the phone line was busy.."  
  
"Oh.... Um, you know about my Uncle Brain and all?" Serena stared at the ground afraid if she made eye contact with Mina, she would brake into tears.  
  
"Yeah.... Wha--..... OH MY GOD SERENA! He......" Mina's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands.   
"Serena, I'm so sorry, if I'd known...." Mina looked at Serena who was obviously suffering.  
  
"It's OK, Mina, really I'll be fine!" Serena forced a smile but she didn't think it was that convincing..  
  
"Serena, listen... Andrew's throwing a party, and the girls and I are going, and we can't go without you! So ... do you want to go?" Mina leaned forward and put her left hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I don't know... Dar-... I'm supposed to be taking Sammy and Mika trick or treating for there first date an-" Serena was abruptly cut off by Mina's shrieking...   
  
"AHHHH!! You and Darien are and ITEM!! I knew it! Raye, Amy, and Lita said that there was know way in this world that you guys would go out, but I proved them wrong go damn it! I PROVED THEM WRONG!! BOOYAHAAAAAHAHAA!"  
  
"Ekk! No way!! I don't in anyway shape or form like Darien!!" Serena Jumped up and down screaming and pulling at her hair like she gone waked.   
  
"Then how come you were about to say *his* name? Hmmm? Hmmm?! I'm waiting for an answer here! Answer me WOMEN!!" (AN: OK, Mina's going nuts! everyone! RUN! Run for your LIFE!! HaHaHaHaHa!) ......  
  
"Mina.... Shut the hell up!" Serena glared at the girl warring a short black skirt, and red tirtlenect/tank top.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Mina!" Darien rapped his arm around Serena and gave Serena, her soda. "I believe this is yours Seren."  
  
"And You guys say your not an item...." Mina gave Serena a sly grin, and began to leave. "I think I'll see the *two of you* at tonight's party I presume?" Mina cocked her right eyebrow and pointed both index fingers at the (AKA: not couple) standing in front of Mina.  
  
"Um... (sweat drop) Did I miss something Serena?" Darien, had both hands on Serena's shoulders and leaned over her left shoulder staring at the angel's face.  
  
"I think I might have two... Mina asked me if I wanted to go to the party, and I told her that I had to go take Sammy trick or treating, and that you were coming also...." Serena took the cup of soda Darien offered her and sat down quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Andrew asked me the same question... He thinks we're an item!" Darien let his hand run through his hair and looked into Serena's gleaming eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Mina said the same thing too! I can't believe they think we even have a chance!" Serena smiled at looked down into her now almost empty cup.  
  
Darien grimaced. "Yeah.... Me nether...." Darien stared at the ground depressingly. 'Damn it, I want her to like me! She doesn't even think we have a chance...' "Ummm.. I said the same thing to And!" Darien forced a smile and a little bit of a laugh but wasn't happy doing so..  
  
Serena's heart seemed to tear in half, her world was turned up side down, everything seemed to of become darker, and dreary with the words that had left Darien's mouth. 'Oh, Darien... I love you, I do but... I... I can't tell you. You'll end up laughing in my face and calling me a ditz, and Meat ball head... Or even worse you will never talk to me again!'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Sammy!" Dale Richereds, a good friend of Sammy's walked over give Sammy a high-five in the process.  
  
"Hey man! What are you doing here?" Sammy looked at the tall boy. He had emerald green eyes, short reddish colored hair; gelled like most guys his age did. He was wearing a bagging T-shirt, and blue jeans, loosely fitted. "Oh nothing much just hanging around... Um, did you here that Andrew and Rita are going to be having a Halloween party tonight? It's sounds like it's gonna rock!" Dale shoved his hands into his back pockets, and stared at Sammy.  
  
"Really? Maybe I should call Mika on Serena's cell phone and ask her if she wants to go here instead of trick-or-treating..." Sammy forwarded his eyebrows and began to chew on his left thumbnail, as he thought.  
  
"Trick or treating Sam? What kind of *dork* would take his girlfriend trick or treating, especially if it's there first date?!"   
  
"Yeah... Your right I'll go grab Serena's phone and tell her now!" Sammy stopped chewing his thumbnail and jogged over to where Serena and Darien were sitting.  
  
"Yo! Sis, snap out of it!" Serena blinked her eyes a couple of times, and stared up at her little brother. "Change of plans, if it's OK, with Mika we're going to Andrew's party tonight! Do you guys mind?" Sammy's looked wide eyed at Serena and Darien, shifting his head from side to side.  
  
"Um.... Well, I don't know Sammy I do-"  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much sis! I'll call Mika right away!" Without letting Serena finish her objecting, he grabbed her cell phone and ran back over to Dale.  
  
"OK, I'll call her now..." 'Um, (215)-767-7283...' The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"He-Hello? This is the Tomsin residence..." Sammy heard Mika's voice and smiled happily.  
  
"Hey Mika, It's Sammy! Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party instead of trick or treating?"  
  
"THANK YOU GOD! ..... Sorry Sammy, it's just that ... we're a little to old to be hunting for candy!" She ran her fingers through her light brown hair and flopped down of the coach. "What party would we be going to?"   
  
"Oh! You know Andrew Cole, the guy that is the manager of the Crown Arcade" Sammy looked at Dale who was very interred with the conversation.  
  
"OH! HIM!! I used to have this huge crush on that guy, but then I met you and it all changed! But yeah I know him."  
  
"Well, him and his girlfriend Rita Blake are throwing a Halloween party, and wanted to know if you wanted to go..." Sammy bit his bottom lip, hoping that it would be OK, with her.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT SAMMY LIKE I WOULD EVER GO TO A PARTY WITH... YOU!!" She yelled into the phone with a little attitude. She broke Sammy's heart in half. JUST KIDDEN! I'd love to go with ya! Pick me up 10 minuets before it starts OK?"  
  
"Um, yeah 7:50 PM OK?" Sammy looked over to the sound of a loud crash of plates and cups on the tile floor, that Andrew had dropped.   
  
"K, Then I'll see ya tonight! Love ya lots, Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Mika hung up the phone and ran up stairs to decide what she was going to ware.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
6:15 PM (Back at Serena's)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell am I going to ware?!" Serena screeched loudly from her room sending Darien fleeing to her rescue.  
  
"Will, you stop that damn wincing?! It's driving Sammy and I up a wall!" Darien stormed into Serena's room, but then scrambled right back out...  
  
"AHHHHHHH! FUCKING PERVERT!! I'm getting changed! KNOCK FIRST!!" Serena slammed her door shut and ran back to her closet.  
  
"OK, it's not a costume party, so I think I'll ware this...." Serena pulled out a short mid thigh, thin strapped dress. It was brand new and she was waiting for someone to have a party so she could ware it. It was light purple and velvet, with a matching choker necklace that she could ware with it.  
  
"Yes! This well, be perfect!" Serena quickly through the dress, and necklace on and ran back to her closet to get a pair of shoes. She decided to ware her a pair of low too the ground sandals, that were the same color as the dress.  
  
"OK, shoes, dress, necklace.... OH!" Serena dashed to the bathroom, and grabbed out make up, hair clips, hair bands, and some perfume. She applied the makeup, and did her hair in the usual due that she always wore, but then last but not least she sprits some; Angel Berry, perfume that she had gotten from Bath and Body Works. (An: It smells great, you people that are reading this story should get some it's great!)  
  
  
]  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Shit! Damn it to hell, that hurt like a mother!" Sammy waved his right hand in pain as he cured uncontrollably.. "Damn, shit, fuck that hurt!" 'I really hate that iron!'  
  
  
"OK, fowl mouth go upstairs and get ready, it's 7:15!" Darien walked down the stairs and into the mud room (far right side of the kitchen).   
  
Darien was pushing Sammy around and he didn't like it that much, but his hand was in too much pain to think of a good come back for Darien.  
  
"I can't help it! This damn iron just burned my fricking hand off!" Sammy turned to Darien his right hand cradled in his left, and extended in front of his body.   
  
"Owch! How the hell did you do that?" Darien looked at his hand carefully, and motioned him over to the kitchen table. "You know what, hold on.. I've be going to college for the past year so I can become a doctor, and I learned a little something about burns."  
  
"Um, yeah... But It well, take a while before it stops hurting and we have to go pick up Mika in 35 minuets! It wont be better by then!"  
  
"Yeah it will, trust me!" Darien ran up stairs to fined Serena and get her to grab some Band-Aids and Antibiotic Ointment.  
  
"Yo, Serena! Sorry about barraging in on you when you were getting dressed, but your brother just burned his hand when he was ironing his shirt, and I need some Band-Aids and Ointment!" Darien jogged up the stairs and yelled at the same time.  
  
"Um, OK, hold on a sec Dar." Serena was still in the bathroom, and Darien heard rustlings before an angel opened the door and stood before him holding Band-Aids, and some Antibiotic cream...  
  
"Wow..." Darien blushed slightly as he looked at Serena. "Um, thanks.... Sammy will be OK, I just have to put a couple Band-Aids, and the cream stuff on his hand..." Darien stood stunned in front of the goddess not quite sure how to react..  
  
"That hot looking huh?" Serena cocked an eyebrow at Darien and walked past him skipping down the stairs.  
  
"Damn..." Darien followed behind her and *accidentally* looked at her butt. Sammy was examining his hand when he to noticed the dress his sister was warring.  
  
"What the hell kind of dress it that?! You know dad would kick your ass all the way to Kansas if he saw you warring that!" Sammy looked wide eyed at his sister and then noticed Darien staring at her butt.   
  
"Yeah well dad doesn't have to find out does he Sammy? Especially if I told him about that little test grade you got... THREE WEEKS AGO!" Serena sneered at Sammy and stuck her tong out at him.  
  
"Umm... Heh heh! (Sweat Drop) Did I say dad would find out? NO!" Sammy looked back at Darien and smiled. "Darien's looking at your butt!" Sammy pointed with his good hand at the culprit.  
  
"And you Mr.... Still have to get dressed! Don't worry about Sammy I'll take care of him." Serena put her hands on her hips and Stared at the pervert who *was* starring at her butt.  
  
"Heh Heh... OK, I'll be down in a minuet."  
  
  
~*~ Fast forward ~*~  
  
  
(An: OK, the rest of the getting ready part was boring, so now we are just leaving the house at... 7:08!!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Shit!! Hurry up!! Mika's gonna kill me Darien, you said you'd be a minuet!!" Sammy yelled from the doorway slamming it shut soon after.  
  
"I'm coming!" Darien ran down the steps Serena waiting at the bottom for him.  
  
Darien was warring a pair of kaki pants, and a navy blue short-sleeved shirt. His hair was neatly gelled and he wore a pair of black matching Sketchers shoes.  
  
"Come on Darien! Mika's gonna be pissed at Sammy, and Sammy then well get pissed at us, and then well get pissed at each other, and then we'll all be in a pissy mood!" Serena had her fists clenched and ran out the door Darien following behind.  
  
"Have you seen my keys Serena?!" Darien yelled as he jumped into the black sleek car. "Oh ... wait never mind, there right here in my pants pocket... I knew that!"  
  
"DARIEN YOU DORK!!" Sammy and Serena yelled in unison as they whacked him in the head and soon they were on there way over to Mika's house.  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Another finished chapter! (Crowd cheers, and people bow down to the all mighty Rachel! (Sigh) realty hits... I'm on my computer at 8:09 PM.... ~*~  
  
~ Want to say thanks to those small people that post stories on fanfiction.net, all of us fanfic writers love ya, even though we don't tell you!   
~Also thanks, to Jen... (Amber), John (friends at school who read and edited my story), Phil (my neighbor),   
and Giselle (a fan)  
  
  
  
I love ya all!!  
  
Anyway... C Ya All Next week with Chapter 4 - A Party Despair  
  
Kas*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Party Dispair

Hallows Eve - Chapter 4  
By: Rachel*  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
Rated: R (Strong language)  
Season: said in chapter 1  
  
~*~ It's done! The party chapter is finished! (People cheer in the background) ~*~  
~*~ Hope you like it! ~*~ E-MAIL ME! Or REVIEW! ~*~  
~*~ Regular disclaimers... ~*~ Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
A Party Despair  
  
  
  
Darien's car screeched to a halt and Sammy lunched out of the car Serena and Darien following behind soon after.  
"SAMMY!! Where the hell have you been?!" Mika came running from her porch swing in the front of her house.  
"I'm so sorry Mika, it's just that my sisters *boyfriend* wouldn't move his butt fast enough to get here in time..." Sammy pointed to the *couple* standing behind him listening to every word that left Sammy and Mika's mouths.  
"Um.... Sammy don't you think we should get moving, the party starts in three minuets!" Serena put her right hand on Sammy's head and turned him around forcibly.  
"LAY OFF SERENA!!" Sammy's face turned bright red, and Mika started giggling at Sammy.  
'He looks so cute when he's embarrassed!' Mika stopped laughing though when Serena did the same to her...  
"OK, and we're off!" Darien sped out of the driveway and they soon made it to the party all in one piece.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO WAY! There going to the party together?!" Raye Hindo wore a dress similar to Serena's except hers was a red fire color, and she had high heeled shoes instead of sandals.  
"Yeah together! I was there when it all happened!" Mina spoke to a group of girls and there boyfriends as they entered the Crown Arcade.  
"This is a once in a life time event! We'll, have to keep an eye on them!" Amy Anderson, spoke and all the girl grinned evilly.  
"I smell a plan borrowing in that mind of yours Amy!" Lita Kino streaked happily, "I never thought this would happen!"  
"Yeah... But we have to be super nice to Serena, because her Uncle Brain... You know the one that had the massive heart attack? Well, he died, a few days ago..." Mina looked down at the ground and spoke quietly.  
"No waaaaay! That's like so sad Mina!" Chad Raye's boyfriend was a less of a romantic type who just happened to love saying the wrong things at the wrong times..  
"You ass! How many times do I have to tell you! YOUR NOT A SURFER SO STOP TRYING TO BE ONE!!" Raye grabbed Chad by the ear and they head off to go find something to eat and check the place out.  
"Owwww!! Raye!" Chad squirmed about trying to get away from Raye's death   
grip.   
"Poor Chad... He tries so hard to please, and only makes Raye more pissed at him..." Lita looked over to the door, and there they were. "SERENA AND DARIEN SIGHTING!!" Lita basically toppled over the other girls as she ran over to a nearby table and crouched down. After the girls noticed, they left there boyfriends behind and joined Lita.  
"Let me see!" Mina pleated.  
"Don't forget me you guys!" Amy squeaked.  
"Me too! I want to see!" Oww, Damn it! That's my hand you just stepped on Lita!" Mina shrieked in pain and waved her hand in all directions hitting Amy right in the left eye...  
"What the fuck! Damn it! My EYE!!" Amy yelled and had some people staring at the group of girls on the floor.  
"Go Amy! Never knew you had it in ya!" Mina patted Amy on the back.. "I'm sorry about that...  
"Who's the fowl mouth!" The girls all turned there heads in unison and looked at the man who was talking. "Just kidding! Hey you guys what are you doing on the floor?" It was luckily just Andrew, and not one of the girls boyfriends.  
"Oh thank God it's just you Andrew!" Amy stood up and covered her eye with her hand.  
"YOU WERE THE ONE COURSING HER HEAD OFF?!" Andrew basically died. Amy Anderson, was always the quietest person in the world, but apparently not today.  
"Heh, heh... That was me! It's not my fault that Lita stepped on Mina's hand and then Mina waved her hand in the air, and hit me right in the eye!!" Amy spoke unnaturally to fast from what she usually did, something was wrong....  
"Amy are you OK?" Amy burped and then collapsed on the ground giggling and gargling happily.  
"Um... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!" Now it was Andrew's turn to wave his arms around in the air...  
Lita leaned over to look at Amy, and then got a whiff of her breath... "ARGG! I think she had... A little to much to drink before she came to the party......" Lita waved her hand back and forth trying to keep the smell away from nasal passages. "I think it's Vodka!"  
"AMY DRUNK!" AHHHH! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!! First the thing with Serena and Darien, and now this!" Mina jumped up and down bouncing from side to side. She was warring a sleeveless pale orange dress that was as short as Serena's and Raye's dresses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mika do you want to get something to drink?" Sammy looked at *his* darling angel. She wore a long navy blue silk dress that had thin straps, with a silver pattern throughout it.  
"Sure! Mika wrapped her arm around Sammy's and they were off to the drink stand.  
"So what's the deal with you and Sammy? My little brother hates all of my boy ... of my friends.... That are guys.." Serena almost said boyfriend, but Darien didn't notice.  
"Actually I don't really know what happened..." Darien lied he knew exactly what happened.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Flash Back (The Deal!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK! That's it!" Darien stared down at the little spore with his arms clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. "I can't stand you anymore SAMMY!"  
"So does that mean your gonna leave?!" Sammy grinned evilly and stuck out his tong.  
"NO! You can't take care of yourself and your sister when she's been asleep for the past day and a half!" Darien grabbed Sammy by the arms and forced him to sit down in a chair. "Listen... You stop bugging me and I'll give you five dollars!" Darien spoke in a cheery little voice like Sammy was a little kid or something.  
"Get lost asswhole! I can't even buy Mika a decent present with five bucks! Make it 200 and we have a deal!" Sammy pierced his lips together and placed his hand in front of Darien waiting for him to pay up, or get lost.  
"Heh, heh! Nice try, I'll give you the money once your Mom and dad are back home." 'Not that I'm planing to actually give a 14 year old 200 bucks to begin with!' "Do we have a deal?!" Darien stuck out his hand and waited for Sammy to shake it.  
"Deal!" They shook hands, and that's when a form of compromise started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
End of Flash  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really? Hmmm... Normally Sammy would have killed you by now..." Serena thought as a mob of girls, and a guy came screaming at them, slamming down on top of them.  
"Fuck!" (Mina)  
"Shit" (Lita)  
"I told you to watch it!" (Andrew)  
"Well rear to you too! Hickup..." (Amy)  
"Well you get you ass out of my face?!" (Lita)  
"Who hand is this?!" (Mina)  
"It's not my hand!" (Andrew)  
"Ekkkk! Ewww! Sorry Andrew..." (Mina)  
"GET THE HELL OF US!!!!" (Serena and Darien)  
"Opppps..... (Mina, Lita, Amy, and Andrew) They jumped up into a standing position, and helped Serena and Darien up also.  
"What the hell?! Is this the 'watch Serena and Darien Club' or something?!" Serena screeched and stared at the group of girls and Andrew, who just stared at the ground in shame...  
"Well, actually Serena, they think I had a.... little to much to drink (Burp), and were carrying me over to where Greg was sitting and we just kinda bumped into you!" Amy staggered a bit but then found her foot hold on Mina's shoulder. "Uh, huh...... Sorry Amy, but I don't think that's the whole story now is it?" Serena glared at Lita and Mina who as red as beckons.... (An: if you were wondering who Greg is, he's Amy's boyfriend.. Lita's boyfriend is Petter Fisher, you know the episode with that camera guy in the first season? I think it was episode 14... Well, anyway.... And then Mina's boyfriend is this guy who a friend of mine made up made up, Mark Sheen.....)  
"Andrew! Do you think I could have a word with you?!" Darien gripped Andrew's arm and dragged him to the other side of the very crowed room.  
"Oww! Damn it Dar, that hurt! Easy on the arm!" Andrew pulled away angered and cursed under his breath looking at his sore red arm.  
"Honey, we need more candy for at the snack booth! Those kids are vultures I tell you and there out for.... BLOOD!" Rita stood looking over her loves shoulder with a flash light up to her chin making a scary face. "BOO!"   
"Um... Ahhh.... I'm scarred to death...." Andrew looked at Rita through the left corner of his eye, and raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Hey Rita!" Darien smiled at the couple in front of him but mainly at Rita.  
"OH! Hey Darien!" Rita smiled evilly at Andrew, making his face turn deathly white. "Sooooo... Are you and Serena married yet? Because with the full report that I've been getting from Andrew, you guys are pretty *close*... if you know what I mean Darien!" Rita winked her eye and poked him in his left side and then stepped back next to *her* Andrew.  
Darien was red with rage and embarrassment.. (An: ouch! your dead now Andrew!) "WHAT THE HELL! You fucking moron! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that I liked Serena!" Darien clenched his fists tight, and Andrew gulped down the ball in his throat.  
"I....I..." Andrew cringed and glared at *his* Rita. "IT'S RITA'S FAULT!!" Andrew whipped his body around and pointed at the stunned Rita.  
"Bu-but! What'd I do?! You were the one who can running into the house, sweeped me off my feet, kissed me, and told me to never tell anyone that Darien liked Serena.  
"IT IS TRUE!!!!" Mina began to jump up and down again as her and Mark (just happened) to pass by the group of people arguing.  
"THAT'S IT!! YOU DEAD ANDREW!" Darien slammed Andrew right in the nose.  
"God all mighty!!" Andrew plopped himself on the ground, and held a bloody nose. "What the fuck man?! You broke my nose you ass!" Andrew glared at Darien.  
"OH MY GOD!" Darien went wide eyed at Andrew. "I'M SOOOO SORRY ANDREW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" Darien bent down next to his friend and leaned forward.  
"It's OK, Darien....." Andrew moved his hand that was covered in blood. "It could be worse.... I think..." Andrew looked up across from him and smiled weakly before passing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think of Serena's boyfriend?" Mika sipped at her punch as she sat with Sammy who was looking over to his sister.  
"I don't know.. I don't trust him around her.. He flirts with her all the time and *seems* to make her happy, but what happens if she does like him, and then he rips her heart out?" Sammy forwarded his eyebrows, and looked at Mika.  
"Sammy, you've gotta learn to trust him. Sure, he might act like a creep to you, but Serena sure is hung over him!" Mika pointed at Serena who was leaning up against a wall staring outside the doors of the Crown Arcade.  
"How do you know he likes her?!" Sammy sneered at Mika teasingly.  
"Trust me Sammy, it's a girl thing.." She looked into his eyes, and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
Stars we're revolving around Sammy's head as he set down his drink, put his arm around Mika, and pulled her over to the dance floor and began to dance to the song; Thank You, by: Dido.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien heard the music start, and stood up abruptly. "I have to go talk ... to Serena, I'll be back in a second.  
"It's OK, Romeo, I'll be fine. Sweet her off her feet man." Andrew and Rita smiled evilly at Darien, but he ignored it.  
"I'll sure as heel try!" Darien turned back into the crowed, and made his way through the mob of girls pulling at each others hair, just so they could bump into him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why do I feel this way about... *Darien*" Serena still stood leaning up against a wall near the entrance to the Crown Arcade.  
"Hello my angel." Darien bowed in front of Serena and she tuned her gaze to look at him. "May I have the pleasure of having this dance?" Darien griped onto her right hand and kissed it gently on the top,  
"I...I....I" Serena felt numb all over, her head was spinning with thoughts. 'Why is Darien being so nice to me? I mean not to long ago I was his Meatball head, and now I'm his Angel?' Serena smiled nervously and followed Darien to the dance floor.  
Darien put left arm around her waste, and took her right hand in his. "If you wanted to know, I think your the most beautiful girl here." Darien whispered into her ear, as he pulled her body closer, to him and glided around the dance floor.  
Serena felt faint. 'Most beautiful?' "You do?" Serena eyes we're on the brake of crying. She rapped her arms around his neck, and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Yes, Serena I do... I always have, and always well. Even if I teased you and ruined your life, I... I love you Serena Tsukino." Serena moved her head away from Darien's chest and looked into his ocean blue eyes, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OH! That's a hundred bucks Raye!" Mina did a little dance as she watched the two love birds dance there hearts away.  
"I should have know this was coming..." Raye sighed, 'The spirits of the flames at the temple even said that they would one day be together..'  
"Where were you anyway?! You missed all the fun when you and Chad went on you own merry way.." Mina winked at Raye. "Did you here about Amy, and Andrew?!" Mina waited..  
"Um, no what happened.." Raye put her hand to her face and shock it back and forth. 'Now I know why I didn't want to go to this stupid Halloween party..'  
"AMY'S AS DRUNK AS A SKUNK!" Mina giggled uncontrollably. "AND DARIEN BROKE ANDREW'S NOSE!!" Mina looked over to where Andrew was. Sure enough, there he was Rita by his side as they watched Darien, and Serena's love bloom before there very eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena, I've loved you from the day I laid my eyes on you, and I always well.. even if you don't love me the same." Darien looked into two tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Serena, please forgive me." Serena looked into his warm eyes longingly.  
"I forgive you Darien." Serena smiled and leaned back up against Darien's body only to be pulled away, so Darien could look at the goddess before his very eyes.  
Slowly they leaned forward, there pulses running a mile a minuet, there lips brushed up against each other and everything around them seemed to melt away leaving them all alone in there own little dream world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang and Andrew picked it up, covering one ear with his hand and the other with the phone in hopes to be able to here who was on the phone. "He-Hello? This is the Crown Arcade, Andrew specking, how may I help you?" Andrew waited and altered his gaze from the kissing couple.  
"(Sniffle, Sniffle) Hello, Andrew, this is Mrs. Tsukino.... Can I please talk to Serena immediately? It's really.... It's really important." Mrs. Tsukino was crying, again and Andrew ran as fast as he could to Serena and Darien.  
"Ser... Serena, your Mom is on the phone, she says it's really important...." Andrew tapped Serena on the shoulder, and forced Darien to brake his kiss with his angel.  
"Um... OK, Darien I'll be back in a sec." Serena kissed his once again on the cheek and scurried over to Rita and the phone.  
"Mom? Hey, what's wrong?" Serena heard sniffles on the other side of the phone and worry took over her senses.  
"Honey ... your dad, was in a car crash.... He... He was heart pretty badly... They say that there internal bleeding, and that he.... He..." Ilean broke down.  
"NOOO!" Serena's eyes began to fill with tears and she collapsed onto the hard tile floor. "Mom, how did it ... it happen?" Serena waited.  
"Your Aunt Ann, and I went back over to her house, and your father decided to stay, and gather your uncles belongings before heading home. So, your Aunt and I took her car, and your father took ours after he was done.... It was raining pretty hard, he couldn't see the turn, until it was to late and..." She didn't need to say anymore, Serena got the gist of what happened, and hated every word that left her mouth.  
"Mom! Call the airport, and get Sammy and I tickets, I want to see Dad!" Spoke fairly louder then what she had been.  
"Honey, no.. You know it's to expensive... We can't afford that. I'll call you in the morning to tell you how he's doing... But its ... it's not looking that well... Bye, honey, I love you with all my heart." Ilean hung up the phone.  
  
~*~ A cliff hanger! Tee Hee, Don't you just hate me? Anyway, tell me what you thinks! ~*~  
~*~ Thanks to all my friends, that help me with editing, and Ideas! BUT ALSO TO MY FANS! Your SOOO kind to me! ~*~  
  
~*~ Still got chapter six, and maybe 7... I'm not sure yet! Well, see later on in the story! ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Halloween Wish

Hallows Eve - Chapter 5  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 to R (Language and mild content)  
Gender: Romance/Drama  
  
~*~ Ta Da! Chapter 5 is posted! It's really short, and the story went faster then I thought it would, but I don't care, just as long as my fans enjoy reading my stories! ~*~  
~ Standard disclaimers apply to this chapter as well, as the wrest ~  
~ PLEASE E-MAIL ME OR REVIEW AFTER YOUR DONE READING!!!! ~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
A Halloween Wish  
  
  
  
Darien was stunned he actually kissed her, and didn't even get slapped! 'She loves me!' Darien looked over to Serena, and his heart shattered. "Serena!" Darien ran over to his fallen angel who was crying.  
"Darien.." Serena dropped the phone and rapped her arms around him and cried more.  
"Serena, wh-what's wrong?" Darien pride her off his body and whipped the tears from her cheeks.  
"It... It's my dad! He-" Serena couldn't finish she passed out in his arms from the shock.  
"Andrew, what the hell happened to her?!" Darien held her close to his body and looked up at Andrew with a couple of Band-Aids on his nose.  
"I don't know what happened exactly, her Mom called, and sounded upset, so I got a-hold of Serena real quick, and the next thing I knew she was on the ground crying!" Andrew bit his lower lip. "I think something happened to her father.."  
"OH MY GOD! SERENA!" Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy ran over to Darien and Serena.   
"What happened to her Darien?!" Raye shrieked in horror.  
"OH MY GOD! IS SHE DRUNK TOO?!" Mina giggled, but became very quite when she noticed the tears on Serena's face.  
"What the hell did you do to her bastered?!" Lita clenched her fists and glared at Darien. "You broke her heart didn't you?! Hmmmm? Hmmm?!"  
"NO! I told her I-..." Darien closed his mouth as all the girls, including Rita and Andrew moved in for the kill. "I know what you want me to do! You want me to tell you that I did just tell Serena that I love her, and she feels the same way for me, don't ya?!" Darien slapped himself in the face, he had just told them all that happened, and now they were jumping for joy. 'I am such an idiot!'  
"SERENA! Darien you ass, what happened?!" Sammy came running over and sat next to his sister who was collapsed in Darien's arms.  
'Oh, great... Now I have to try ... and tell Sammy what happened to Serena, but most of all his dad..' "Sammy, your Mom called Serena, and she sounded pretty upset so Andrew went and got her. After what your Mom told her she fell to the floor and passed out soon after... Something happened to your dad Sammy." Darien spook seriously to Sammy looking him strait in the eye.  
"Wha-What?" Sammy's eyes forwarded and his eyes watered slightly. "You, mean he was hurt also?" Sammy looked at Serena but then right back to Darien.  
"As far as I know Sammy he was hurt, how bad... I have know idea..." Darien stood up caring Serena in his arms. "Why don't we go home, and I'll stay up with Serena and wait for any news about you dad, OK, Sammy?" Darien looked down at Sammy who was looking at Mika.  
"Um, OK, but what about Mika Darien?" Mika just shook her head. "I'm sure I can get a ride home Sammy don't worry about a thing." Mika kissed Sammy lightly on the cheek and hugged him good-bye. "We can go to the movies or something some other time Sammy.... I hope your dad is OK." She starred at the ground and Sammy smiled.  
"Thanks Mika...... I'm sure he'll be.... Fine.." Sammy's heart tore in half but he didn't let it show.  
"Come on Sammy lets go back to your house now.." Darien and Sammy said bye to the girls and Andrew and went back home in complete silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Back at Serena's House  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn it..." Darien choked as he closed his car door, almost falling to the ground with Serena in his arms. "Sammy ... could you possibly help me?!" Darien yelled finally griping his foot hold.  
"Oh ... um ... sure Darien." Sammy walked over to Darien and walked next to him, and tried to help him cary his sister. They managed to get into the house and please her gently on the couch.  
"Sammy you should get a shower and go to bed, it's already 10:00PM. Serena, or I'll tell you about your dad in the morning." Sammy hesitated for a moment, but decided to listen to Darien.  
'I must be getting to that kid! He's listening to me!' "Thanks Sammy." Darien got up and made a pot of coffee before getting a blanket out of the mud room closet and covering Serena with it. Darien leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.   
"Wh-what time is it Darien?" Serena opened her eyes as Darien pulled away from her face.  
"You finally wake up.. It's 10:15, there's no news about your dad though...." Darien sat next to Serena and ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
"Yeah... Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse this happens." Serena eyes filled with tears and she hugged Darien tight.  
"Shhh... Serena it well be OK, I'm sure he'll be ... be just fine." Darien rested his head on hers and rocked her back and forth.  
"I don't want him to die Darien!" Serena cried burying her face more in Darien's shoulder.  
"Serena... I remember when I was little, I had just gotten back from trick or treating. I think I was around three years old... My dog was hit by a car, they took him to the vet and said that they would give him the night, but if his state didn't improve they would put him to sleep.... My Mom had said, that if I made a wish for him to be better at the stroke of midnight, the spirits of All Hallows Eve, would make him well again.." Darien pushed her away from him and looked into her eyes. "I don't know if it ever worked or not, but the next day they said he had made a major improvement and he lived on 10 more years." Darien smiled at Serena who's eyes seemed to fill with a glimmer of hope.  
"Do you think it would work that would actually work Darien?" Serena forwarded her eyebrows and leaned the back of her head against Darien looking out the window at the starry sky.  
"I'm not sure Serena, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Darien kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Darien... I-.... I love you." Serena turned and faced Darien's deep ocean blue eyes, that had her head spinning.  
Darien cupped Serena's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as Darien deepened there kiss. "I love you too Serena." Darien said as he laid her down on the couch and kissed down her neck. He moved his hands behind her neck and unzipped her dress to the middle of her back.  
Serena's mind clouded as she started to unbutton Darien's white shirt. But Darien broke there kiss and sat up. "We shouldn't do this Serena, your only 16, I'm 18." Darien started to button his shirt again and stood up to go get Serena a cup of coffee.   
"Yeah.... I guess your right." Serena frowned and thought about what could have happened if Darien and her didn't stop.  
Time passed and they spent the night talking away, until they started to drift off into unconsciousness. Serena looked at the clock. It was 11:59.. 'I wish that my father well be OK, and that I well spend my life with Darien Shields.' Serena leaned against her love and fell into a deep dream filled sleep.  
  
~*~ Tell me what you think people! ~*~  
~*~ Thanks to all of my friends and fans ~*~   
  



	7. He's The One For You Serena

Hallows Eve - Chapter 6  
By: Rachel*  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
Rated: R (Language/Content)  
Gender: Romance/comedy  
  
~*~ The final chapter!! ONLY THE EPILOGUE TO GO!! (Gets up from chair and dances around the room) ~*~  
~*~ Standard disclaimers apply to this story as well as the west of them ~*~  
~*~ R&R!! OR E-MAIL ME!!! ~*~   
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
He's The One For You Serena  
  
  
  
Sun beams came through a window in the living room landing on a sleeping couple, fast asleep, in there own dream land.  
Darien opened his eyes to find an angel sleeping next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around body. Darien smirked. "I never knew angels could be so beautiful." Darien said sweetly into Serena ear. Serena stuttered and smiled mumbling Darien's name in her sleep.  
(RING, RING, RING) The phone rang witch startled Darien a little, but he managed to get up and grab the phone in the kitchen.  
"He-hello?" Darien looked at his watch. 7:17AM. 'God it has to be around 3:00 something in the morning in Tokyo!' Then a thought popped into Darien's mind. 'He's dead.' Darien shot a look at Serena. 'She'll be terrified if anything happened to him...'  
"Hello? Darien right?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice chimed into the phone and Darien listened with amassment. "He... He's fine! The internal bleeding has heeled, and his brain waves are fine! He was even able to speak to me! The doctors say it's a metrical that he had survived!" Ilean cried for joy. "They say he'll make a full recovery!" Darien fell to the floor and let his hand run through his hair.   
  
"D-... Do you want to tell Serena, or should I?" Darien sat in shock on a hard tile floor looking at his girlfriend sleeping on the couch.  
"Well, she's probably still asleep, so I'll let you tell her." Mrs. Tsukino smiled coyly, guessing that her little girl now had found a new boyfriend, and by the sounds of him was a 100% keeper.  
"Are, you sure Mrs. Tsukino?" Darien cocked his eyebrows up waiting for Ilean's response.  
"Yes, I'm 100% sure that I want you to tell Serena that her father is fine! Now I have to try and get some sleep, so I'll see you Later Darien." Ilean hung up and walked down the long hospital hallway to her husbands room.  
"YES!!" Darien jumped up pulling his right arm with his fist clenched back. "HE'S FINE!!!" Darien ran over to Serena and woke up happily, the anticipation killing him.  
"Huh? WHAT THE FUCK!! IT'S 7 FUCKING 20 IN THE MORNING!!" Serena screamed angrily at Darien who went winded eye. "AND ON A SATURDAY!!!" Serena flu her hands up into the air in pure anger, flying one hand towards Darien's face.  
"WOW!! Serena, come you ass down!" Darien put his hand in front of Serena and backed up a little. "Your Mom called a couple minuets ago..." Serena froze in horror, falling back down on the couch.  
"He's dead isn't he?" The fire in Serena's eyes was drenched with water immediately when Darien mentioned her father.  
"No, Serena, he's not dead....." Darien paused for a moment, the seriousness of his face immediately disappearing for his face. "HE'S FINE!!!!! Serena, the doctors say it's a metrical, the internal bleeding stopped, and his brain waves were fine, he was even able to talk to your Mom yesterday! He'll make a full recovery!!" Serena's head shot up in pure happiness, and she jumped up gripping onto Darien's wrists and jumping up and down like a crazy person.   
"AHHHHHHH! NO WAY!!!!" Serena hugged Darien so hard, he thought he was going to die, so he plunged her into a passionate kiss.  
"Holly hell..." Sammy rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs finding Serena and Darien in a passionate lip lock. "Did I miss some fucking info here?!" Serena and Darien separated and looked at Sammy with wide eyes, and HUGE grins plastered on there faces. The started in a dead run towards the small boy who screamed in fear. "YOU FUCKING MANIACS!!" Sammy scrambled up the stairs Serena and Darien close on his heels as he ran into his room slamming the door in there faces.  
"SAMMY! DAD IS OK!!!!" Serena screamed so loud that she could have broken a window.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sammy flue the door open and slammed into his sister hugging her tightly. "NOOOO WAYYYYY!!!!" Sammy now also had a big grin on his face.  
(DING DUNG) The door bell rang and all three of them came scrambling to the door wide eyed and smiling like idiots.  
The poor mail man never knew what hit him...... "HE'S OK!!!!!!!!!!" The three of them screamed in unison slamming the door after them....  
"I can't believe it! Sammy said after he calmed down a little. "Hey, you owe me $100 bucks Dar." Sammy placed his palm into front of Darien.  
Darien cocked his eyebrows at Sammy in surprise. "SIKE!! I don't care anymore about the money. You were ment for Serena.... And Serena was ment for you." Sammy had a cockeyed grin on his face as he looked at the two of them. 'Just needed to make sure he was the right one for Serena.'  
"Hello! What $100 bucks?!" Serena put her hands on her hips and looked angrily at the two wide eyed freaks.  
"NOTHING!!" They both screamed and then smiled evilly back at each other and then to Serena.  
"CHARGE!!" Sammy yelled laughing as they stated after Serena chancing her all over the house.  
"ASSES!!" Serena screeched between laughs.  
'Serena ... you've got yourself a keeper. He loves you with all his heart.' That was the last thought that went through Sammy's head before Serena and Darien teamed up and attacked Sammy in a killer tickle attack.  
  
  
~*~ And They Lived Happily Ever After ~*~  
  
~*~ Short but WAY CUTE! ~*~   
  
~*~ I could have made the chapter more lovey dovey, but I thought this way damn good! ~*~  
  
~*~ Tells me what's you think!! ~*~  
  
~*~ Thanks to friends and fans, for telling me I could write a killer ending! ~*~  
  
  
Love ya all,  
Rachel* 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~  
4 years later  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Sniffle Sniffle) "I- I'M SO HAPPY!!" Mina wailed into her husbands shirt as Serena, and Darien exchanged vowels.  
"Do you, Serena Tsukino take this man to be you lawful wedded husband, in sickness, and in health?" The priest read from his book and looked back at Serena who was warring a long white wedding dress that had a rose pattern throughout it.  
"I Do." Serena smiled at Darien and placed a gold wedding band on his finger.  
  
"Uhhhhhh........" Mr. Tsukino growled lowly at the dark haired man taking his little girl away from him.  
"Dad, it well be OK, Serena's marrying a great guy. He would kill himself to save her." 18 year old Sammy stood next to his over protective father, that made a 100% full recovery over the past 4 years.  
  
"And do you Darien Shields take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" The priest read from the book again and then looked back at Darien.  
"I Do." He said as he also slipped a gold wedding band on his angel's finger.  
  
"You guys still owe me the money from that bet we made!" Mina sniffled and looked at the girls and there husbands.  
"OH SHUT UP MINA!" They spoke at the same time.  
  
"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Shields!" The priest closed his book happily. "You may kiss the bride!"  
  
"How romantic!" Raye whispered as she leaned up against her husband who was holding the one year old daughter Chelsie.  
  
Darien lifted her vale and plunged her into a passionate kiss. The people sitting in the pews stood up and cheered happily as Serena's lips met Darien's for there first time being a married couple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
7 years later  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's body and held him tight. "Morning sweetheart." She whispered into his ear as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
"MOMMY! John ate my Hershey bar, and didn't leave any for me!!" A little pink haired girl about five years old came running into there bedroom a jumped onto there bed with tears running down her face.  
"I DID NOT!!" John ran into the room following his sister. "She's lying, just so she can eat mine!" Seven year old John pointed evilly at his little sister Rini.  
"Hold on, hold on!" Darien sat up and looked at his two children that Serena and him had together. "Rini tell me the truth did you eat John's candy bar?" Darien looked at his pink haired daughter seriously.  
"Only half! But then John ate all of mine!" She stuck out her tongue at her dark haired, blue eyed brother.  
"Fine, then Rini you eat the rest of his candy bar and it's even!" Serena then sat up and looked at her children who had chocolate smears all over there faces. "Don't eat any more of that until you've eaten you breakfast!" She ordered and walked them out to the kitchen.  
Serena and Darien now had two children and both were very happy with the way there lives had turned out. the only thing that still bothered them, was...  
  
~*~ Whatever happened to that poor mailman?! ~*~  
  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
